The Grass is Always Greener
by SilverShinx
Summary: A little midnight romp with Daphne Greengrass turns out to be a mindblowing threesome for Ron Weasley. Ron/Daphne/Astoria.


**Oh my god, I had fun writing this. It's my first threesome, so I apologize if it's not quite right. It's also my first real femslash/lemon. Heh, hope you enjoy!**

"R-ron..." the woman whispered. "Ron...please..."

Her black hair covering her curvy, pale body, Daphne Greengrass let out a soft, gentle moan. Ron's lips brushed against hers, hands flying all over her breasts and face. She gripped his shoulders, crying out as he thrust his nine inch penis inside her wet clit, then pulled out just as fast, licking his lips, red hair dipping into his deep blue eyes.

"Ah...Ron..." she groaned, attempting to pull him closer. "Why'd you s-stop...?"

"Simple," Ron said quietly, a small smirk playing on his thin lips. "I just wanted to give you a little sample. Now you need a little taster - suck my cock, Daph."

Daphne ducked down, and Ron felt pleasure run through him as her lips closed over his head, tongue working furiously at it. Soon she had moved her mouth down, sucking and kissing lightly at his sides and base. Slowly rising her head back to the tip of his cock, she took it into her mouth, sucking carefully. Little did she know that standing just outside the room was her younger sister, Astoria, who had her hand in her pants and was moaning softly.

"Fuck," Ron muttered as he neared his climax. "You're such a good little slut, aren't you? God, this is...fucking fantastic. Such a whore for my cock..." He moaned, pushing her head down as he cummed. "Now eat up all my cum like the amazing cock sucker you are."

As she swallowed his cum, letting out a soft groan as his hardness tapped against her cheek, she looked up to see the door open a crack. A small gasp escaped her mouth. Her sister had been the only other one in the house that night - was she watching?

"Ron," Daphne said, smiling. "Looks like we have a voyeur. Astoria wants to join in, don't you?"

The redhead glanced behind him, smirk rising on his face as he noticed the attractive, younger blonde peeking out from behind it, blushing frantically at her summons.

"Come on in, little slut," Ron whispered, lips barely moving. "We have plenty of fun you can join. Want to eat your dear sister out?"

Face still red, Astoria slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. The front of her jeans was soaked from touching herself at the sight of Ron and her sister. She wanted her sister, she wanted the Weasley boy, they were much better than the man she was promised to...

"Sit," Ron ordered, and the blonde obeyed, sitting in between her sister and the redhead. "Now stand up and strip for us, dirty, slutty beauty."

Astoria slowly nodded, standing and unzipped her jeans, blushing at the observing stares Daphne and Ron were giving her. As she slipped them off, she swayed her hips slightly, watching the drool dripping from Ron's lips and smiling seductively at him. Sliding her wet panties down and exposing her damp womanhood, she glanced at her sister, who had one hand near her crotch and was letting out soft moans. The blonde reached up, pulling her shirt over her head. Unclasping her bra, she gave the two older adults a good look at her naked self. Her c-cup breasts hung over her skinny figure, nipples already hard from looking at the two sitting before her.

"Now sit again, slut." Ron said weakly, breath hitched. "Daph, go snog your sister, suck her milk, and give her a good licking in the clit. Astoria..." He winked at the girl. "You just wait, but go ahead and grope your sister. Make sure she's moaning too."

The two girls obeyed, moving together, lips pressing against each other's, tongues in a fiery dance. As Astoria grabbed her sister's tits, stroking them, the elder moaned into her younger sister's mouth. Eventually they pulled apart, Astoria's hands still on her sister's breasts. Daphne's head fell to Astoria's tits, taking her pink nipple into her mouth. Off to the side, Ron was clutching the head of his cock in one hand, his wand in the other. Waving it, a box filled with sex toys appeared in the room beside him. Smiling in spite of himself, he continued to stroke his cock, which had sprung to life at the sight of the sisters kissing, licking and sucking in front of him. Daphne, who had gotten her fill of her sister's delicious milk, slid her tongue down to the vagina.

"You're _soaking_, Astoria! How many times did you even fucking _come_?" she exclaimed, tongue gliding gleefully around her spread legs, occasionally tapping her inner thighs.

After a few minutes of her sister's mouth and tongue in her clit, Astoria could feel her climax building. Moans escaping her mouth, she cried out as she came, cum splattering all over Daphne's face. Daphne rose, licking the cum off of her face and grinning wickedly at her sister. Looking back at Ron, they shared a small kiss - it was small, but like a lovers' kiss, not a sibling-like kiss.

"So, you two..." Ron said softly, a smug look on his face. "Astoria, c'mere. Have you ever been fucked before, dear?" As she nodded slowly, he smirked. "Well, that's a relief. I'd hate to break your virginity myself..." Then he turned to Daphne. "Daph. I want to show you something. I won't bite...much." A wider smirk spread itself along his lips. "Girls, girls. Get over here and I'll show you some real magic."

Both girls hurriedly crawled over. Holding out a strap-on dildo to Astoria, a smile - an actual smile, not a smirk - slipped onto his mouth.

"You," he said to her, handing it over, "will fuck your sister while I fuck you. Your sister," he added, passing a vibrator to Astoria as well, "will have this in her cunt, moaning and groaning as she's fucked, good and hard. Actually, you shove it in her, Astoria. Along with the dildo, of course. And I will be grabbing your tits, screeching as my cum spills all over your bouncy little round ass. Is it a plan?" When there was no response, he arched his eyebrows, groping for Astoria and slamming his cock into her cunt. "I said..._is it a plan_?"

"I -" Astoria choked, strapping the dildo on and beckoning her sister over. "Yes. It is, Weasley..."

"It's Ron, Astoria. Not Weasel or Weasley. Shut up while I fuck you."

All fell silent, minus the moaning that occasionally escaped their mouths. Eventually, Astoria slipped the vibrator into Daphne's cunt, setting it to medium, causing the unexpecting woman to let out a high pitched shriek, which soon changed into moans, with the dildo sliding in and out of her - the vibrator was forgotten in time. Ron's cock burst into Astoria's cunt, slapping hard against her walls, causing a quick groan, which gave Ron all the encouragement he needed. Squeezing her breasts, burying his face in his shoulder, and flicking his tongue out against her neck, the redhead let out a sharp moan. His cock was hard and bursting inside the blonde's tight, wet cunt, and it needed to release its cum - and now.

"Astoria!" he groaned, her nipples clutched in his fingers, pink buds hardening from his touch. "I'm going to cum...you want me to cum i-inside you...?"

A quick glance over her shoulder and a nod. Then a whisper, "Of course, Ron..."

She leaned back to kiss him as he came inside of her, her lips brushing roughly against his. She grabbed her sister's tits, playing with her nipples, then gripped the abandoned vibrator. Flipping the switch to high, she showed Daphne it with a crude smirk, then forced it into the brunette's cunt, which was closing over the dildo. A trail of moans were released from her once tightly shut mouth, but just as suddenly the vibrator was pulled out, as was the fake cock. Ron slipped out of the younger woman's cunt as well, straightening up, pulling his pants up, and smiling at the nude girls laying before him.

"We should do this again sometime," he called as he strode out of the room, jacket tossed carelessly over his shoulder, jeans dripping with cum from his still hard cock being restrained within it.


End file.
